thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24917038-20140911051531/@comment-24796133-20140911213146
I can hear the battle now, I am so close. I can see the black bandaged warriors, but my sixth sense detects something far more deadly. There's another invisible black bandage sneaking up on the elf. I can't see him, but I know he's there. I have no time for subtlety and streak through the battlefield, passing the kender, animagus and heading straight for the elf. He sees me coming and must think I'm going to attack him as he raises his bow at me, but before he can let loose I've smashed straight into the invisble figure next to him. I catch a look of shock on the elf's face before i go tumbling with the black bandaged warrior. My hoverboard has gone from sight and I focus on fighting the invisible warrior. I close my eyes, I won't need them this time. The warrior is to my right, stalking round in a circle. I draw my machete and begin acting as if I don't know where he is. He takes the bait and advances in for an attack. When he is in range, I swing my machete round in an arc, trying to take his head. He ducks under the metal and lunges with his own blade, trying to impale me. I move to the side and trap his blade under my arm, wrenching it out of his grasp. The warrior stumbles away but draws out a long curved dagger. He starts moving around the area quickly, making it hard for my sixth sense to track him. I focus hard and pick up his movements somewhere behind me, but can't pinpoint him. He comes towards me and i slash wildly, missing the warrior and leaving my defence open. He sticks the blade into my side and i yelp in pain, but hold the dagger in place, trying to disarm him completely. It doesnt work and he manages to pull the dagger out and move away again. The wound heals quickly, but I'm still at the disadvantage. I need a new tactic. An idea occurs to me. I sheate my machete and stand straight up facing forwards, inviting him to attack. The warrior at first doesn't take the bait, but in the end can't resist. He charges and i sense him jumping towards me. At the last second I surge a pulse of lightning around my body. his blade connects with the lightning and he gets fried, falling to the ground in shock. I finish him off with my machete, removing his head from his body, his invisibilty gone now. His bandages are different to the others we have been fighting today, he has red markings on his face and shoulders, as if they denote importance. I look back to where the elf was and see him staring almost in awe at me. It's only then I realise how weird it must have looked fighting an invisible foe. I nod to him and tell myself the debt is paid, we are even now. My concerns lie with finding out more about these bandaged figures. I'm just about to step back on to my hoverboard when i sense the speech, similar to how i sensed the scream of the head last night. In a voice that I can't hear yet know it is speaking, these words are said: 'The Shadowrath will have vengance on it's torturers'.